Report 795
Report #795 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: WrathfulCanticle Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Every time WrathfulCanticle tics, every 10 seconds, it gives a message to the bard. This makes having it in your song annoying and spammy. Also, Cacophony bards give a high volume of relatively unimpressive afflictions. With no way to track them, they are merely a nuisance to our foes and we are unable to take what, if any, advantage of them we might be able to. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the message that the bard gets to reflect what affliction the song gave a person. The message would be - The wrathful canticle causes the spirit of Ashtorath to * at victim. The * would be Glance, Look Scoff, Laugh, Sneer and Glare determined by what it gave the victim, afflictions 0 through 5. Or some other similar mechanic. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change it so that the bard gets the current message but only when it gives someone an affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove the message from the tics of WrathfulCanticle. Player Comments: ---on 3/1 @ 20:40 writes: WC has had some changes made to it over the years, so for clarification - it currently gives an aff based on how many plague affs the person has. 0 random plague aff, 1 recklessness, 2 confusion, 3 stupidity, 4 sensitivity, 5 vapors. ---on 3/7 @ 12:29 writes: Solution 3 is okay. I don't support solutions 1 or 2 because comparable abilities such as SpiderCantiga and StarLight do not give messages currently - the (in)ability to track afflictions given by passive songs should either be changed across the board or not at all, IMHO. ---on 3/7 @ 15:08 writes: It would have to be solution 2 or 3 for me. I'd have actually gone with 1, but with our latest JustChorale change, we just see the generic message, too. Overall, no real objection to this at all ---on 3/9 @ 19:27 writes: @Tacita Necroscream is focused on stacking a specific set of afflictions. Using it as a basis to buff other specs that have a different focus and just happen to give passive affs is not balancing. The real goal is to not have this song be annoying. If 1 isn't hard to code then I think it would be neat, otherwise 2 or at least 3. ---on 3/10 @ 22:11 writes: Solution 2 or 3 is fine ---on 3/11 @ 17:17 writes: Support 3 over 2 but 2 is fine as well. ---on 3/11 @ 21:13 writes: I have problems with any of these solutions. Supported. ---on 3/12 @ 00:36 writes: Solution 2 or 3 preferred, but any of these is fine. I assume Ushaara left out a 'no' in his comment somewhere. ---on 3/12 @ 15:54 writes: Oops, so I did. Thanks, Raeri! ---on 3/15 @ 22:14 writes: Solution 3 addresses the stated problem nicely. ---on 3/22 @ 18:34 writes: Solution 2 or 3. ---on 3/29 @ 20:26 writes: Solutions 1, 2, and 3 supported.